


Luck & Love

by MassEffectCouple



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, krogan head butting, shiara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassEffectCouple/pseuds/MassEffectCouple
Summary: A story of two clueless/tactless souls and their lucky adventures through diplomacy, galactic terrorists, and love. This is an AU of Mass Effect and characters from the series. Liara and Shepard are forced into each other lives. Girl meets girl and they disliked each other from the first moment of contact, however, eventually....romance. We tried to base the characters’ personalities from the series, however, we took creative license in adding a few details to make the novel more humorous.We will publish new chapters as soon as we can.Bioware owns all aspects of Mass Effect and we are just a couple of fans writing our first fanfiction.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard is Paragon with a handful of renegade. We are currently looking for beta readers, so let us know if you are interested.

**Prologue**

**An Asari prison somewhere in space….**

Shepard found herself in the most unlikely place; an Asari prison. Shepard was the Commander of the SSV Normandy of the Alliance Navy Military and she was in the same holding cell as Asari criminals with records longer than her military battle history.  She let out a small groan and sat on the corner bench with her face in her hands. Sure, she had “incidents” during shore leaves and renegade moments in battle but this time, she dug herself a hole big enough to bury a thresher maw. She offended the Asari species and now her faith lies in the hands of the Asari government.

Her mind drifted off to pleasant memories of adventures with her crew as she stared at the wall.

Shepard as the Commander of the N7 Elites squad who carry out classified missions for the Alliance Navy Military. She considered her squad as family and called them her "brothers in arms." Bar fights and roughhousing was just the N7 Elites’ way of blowing off steam. She remembered one incident at the Charon’s Den where her crew was forced on shore leave after months of intensive missions. The crew were drinking heavily and started a discussion about their love lives pre-military. James went on and on about his long list of exes and one night stands. Ashley rolled her eyes dramatically and stared at him with a disgusted look on her face to shut him up. The shy Kaiden sipped his bourbon with one eyebrow raised. Joker and EDI separated from the group as soon as James opened his mouth.

Garrus took a shot of dextron liquor and said: “I want to hear about Shepard's first experience with an alien race.”

“There is nothing to tell,” Shepard took a sip of her drink and smiled. Her ears were relieved from hearing James’ stories of female conquests.

“The Commander of the Elites is a virgin!” In his drunk mind, he was using his normal voice. In reality, he was so loud that all human and aliens in the club turned to look at the “virgin” Commander in question. “‘I am not a virgin, you ugly idiot! I've slept with more women than the amount of hours you logged on the extranet looking at porn vids.”

Garrus’ face instantly blushed and turned the same shade as Shepard’s fiery hair. Garrus rebutted, “Okay, oh great and powerful Shepard, you are not a virgin but admit it, you’ve never slept with an alien female before.”

Shepard shook her head “no.”

Garrus continued his teasing. “Have you ever even kissed an Asari or a Turian before? Shepard, you are missing out! You need to expand your love for females to other races to expand your playing field. You can't call yourself experienced when you’ve eaten the same meal day in and day out.”

Shepard stared at Garrus with a look that would scare away a squad of mercenaries.

Garrus continued his drunken rampage. “I bet the Great Commander is too much of a wimp to make a move one that Turian with the yellow face paint and the _sexy_ ankles.” A mischievous smile crept on Garrus' face. His eyes focus on a tall female Turian and scanned her body.

Shepard looked at the female Turian and scrunched her eyebrows. “You blind idiot, you have questionable taste in women. I’m afraid to look at your externet search history.” _Sexy ankles, really?_ _What kind of alien porn does he gets off to_. Shepard thought to herself and gaze at the Turian in question.

“If you needed a lesson in picking up chicks, you should have just asked instead of throwing a fit.” Garrus rolled his eyes and almost lost his balance. The alcohol was kicking in and the Turian was feeling its effects. He kept his eyes on Shepard as he continued to tease her. “Or if you are the real deal, you will go over there and show me your best moves on the female Turian. Teach me, oh all powerful Commander.”

Shepard flipped him off as she strutted over to the Turian with the sexy ankles. “Hi beautiful, I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. You are the prettiest Turian I've seen all night. What's your name?” Shepard stood next to the female Turian with one arm on the bar counter and flexed her arm muscles to show off her assets. Shepard flashed her crooked smile and stared at the Turian with her green eyes. The female Turian turned to Shepard with an expressionless look on her face and stated her name was “Nylez.” Shepard’s numerous shots of Ryncol dampened her ability to read Nylez’s reaction.

Nylez moved closer to Shepard and scanned her from top to bottom. “Commander, I overheard your Turian friend say you’re a virgin? Explain that to me?” The Turian stared at Shepard with a confused look.

Shepard's face turned a bright shade of red but she recovered quickly.  “Oh, that blue ugly Turian...he suffered some brain damage from a battle. He’s a bit “special” if you know what I mean.”

Nylez started laughing. She kept her eyes on the charming Commander and put one hand on the commander’s forearm. Shepard was not attracted to Nylez but she was going to show Garrus a thing or two. Shepard smiled at her and leaned in closer to the Turian.  To her surprise, Nylez leaned in, grabbed Shepard’s hair from behind, and kissed her deeply. Shepard jerked back to catch her breath and at the same time, the alcohol indoctrinated her.

“You have no lips! It's like kissing a fucking turtle and you stuck your tongue down my throat. I think I’m gonna be sick!!!” Nylez’s face burned with anger. She doesn't know what a turtle was but judging from the Commander’s tone, it couldn’t be anything good.

People in the bar stopped their conversations and stared at the Turian. Embarrassed by the drunken human, she grabbed an empty beer bottle and broke it on the Commander’s face, gashing her eyebrow open. A bar fight ensued when a drunken Ashley came to Shepard’s rescue. The rest of the squad soon joined the commotion. The squad was battered and bruised the next day.

Shepard rubbed the scar on her left eyebrow as she thought about that night. “Good thing she couldn't aim." She mumbled to herself.  

“What are you whispering to yourself over there you red headed ape. What’s a human like you doing in an Asari prison? Did you run away from a human strip club?” A condescending voice escaped from a behemoth blue figure with arms crossed.  

“I'm sorry, I don't have any food for you. Can you even go an hour without eating? Try it and you might lose a roll or two.” Shepard shot her reply with a crooked smile. The other Asari in the holding cell laughed at the sole human with the smartass mouth.  

A flashed of embarrassment washed over the blue behemoth's face. Suddenly, her crest when from blue to a deep shade of purple. Her teeth were showing like a feral varren. _That red headed ape was calling me fat._ She stood up with her hands flashing a blue aura.  She lifted up her arm and fired a singularity shot at Shepard.  The Commander’s N7 training kicked in and she jumped out of the way with cat-like reflexes.  The other cellmates were not so lucky as they were pulled toward the singularity and left spinning hopelessly in the air.

“Stop immediately or all of you will be sent to solitary confinement!” A green Asari walked into the room dressed in her Commando leather. Her eyes fixed on the blue behemoth.

“Elvira, how many times have been sent here? Do you want to spend all if your maiden years in this hell hole?” Elvira's color returned to her usual shade of blue. “The red headed ape started it.” Her singularity started to fade away and five hopeless Asari fell to the floor. They groaned in pain after they hit the pavement.

“I leave you in this holding cell to teach you a lesson and you are causing a riot?” A familiar voice entered the room. Shepard recognized the owner of the voice immediately. Anderson stood next to the green Commando and his face was unmoved. _Anderson is going to ground my ship._

Shepard has known the Admiral for years and she looked up to him as a father figure. She knew her smartass comebacks would not fly with him. “I was defending myself, Admiral." Anderson scanned the holding cell and nodded to the Commando.

“Release the human.” The commando demanded.  The cell’s door unlocked and the biotic field faded. “We have a lot to discuss Commander, please follow me." Shepard followed behind Admiral Anderson. Shepard knew she was in a world of trouble and held her head down as she walked. _Fuck._

Anderson and Shepard were escorted to a private room where they had a chance to speak alone. “Tell me about the incident that occurred on the ancient Asari planet and why the Asari government are so damn mad at you!” Shepard took a deep breath and confessed to Anderson. “Well, it was an accident obviously.  I never meant to destroy something so important to the Asari peo....” she was cut short by an annoyed Anderson. “Well, of course, you didn't! I want to know the whole goddamn story Commander and do not spare the details soldier!!!” Shepard signed. Anderson has known her long enough to call Shepard out on her bullshit. She was really stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Ok, I will tell you the whole story. Sir.  The Normandy team was sent out to assist the Commando troops who were stationed at one of Thessia's ancient colonies. We were told that a small group of mercs. made camp near the ancient colonies and planned to steal Thessian artifacts. We were given three weeks to comb through the area and remove them. With the help from the Commandos, we completed the sweep with a few days left to spare. During the sweep, we got to know the Commandos pretty well. We even challenged each other to keep our skills sharp. I challenged their sharpshooter to kill three mercs. with one shot. She couldn't do it and said she was going to figure out a challenge for me. She started making comments about my driving skill when we were done...” Anderson buried his face in his hands. “...and there it is. I’m starting to see where this is going.” Shepard was looking down at this point since she was too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. “The Commando challenged me to a Mako race. I couldn't bring myself to turn down a friendly challenge.” Anderson shook his head and buried his face in his hands. “So, we were racing down the back road. I was winning the race but right when I turned the corner, disaster struck. The Mako caught air and went flying toward the hills. The next thing I knew, the Mako was heading straight towards this huge statue. The Mako was in mid-air and I couldn't stop the collision. Kaiden even tried using his biotics to soften the impact but it didn't help. The damage was done." _How am I going to get myself out of this?_

“Commander, you crashed into a 10,000 years old statue of the ancient Asara, an Asari goddess. It is ONLY ONE original statue of Asana left in Thessia and all of their colonies. It is priceless.” Shepard was fucked and she knew it.

“Give it to me straight Anderson, what does the Asari government want to do with me or to me. What type of hellhole are they going to throw me in?” Anderson shook his head and looked straight at the guilty Commander. “Shepard, you are a careless madwoman and the worst damn driver in the galaxy! But you are also a war hero and the Commander of the N7 Elites. The Asari government is not short-sighted and gracefully decided not to lock you away, however, they will demand a payment in form of service in return.

Shepard started to see where this is going. “They want me to be their ‘bitch.’ Are they expecting me to fight for their military?! I was raised and trained to be Alliance military. I won't do it, that would be treason to the Alliance!”

Anderson put both hands up to calm the Commander. “Shepard, listen to me. You will not be serving in the Asari military. Considering what happened, the Asari will not place you anywhere near a vehicle or their priceless statues. The Asari are expecting to put your skills to work to mend the broken bridges you have burnt. I think you can use a lesson in diplomacy if you want to continue rising in your military career. I have struck a deal with them which will benefit both sides. They want you to guard the Asari Ambassador while she visits Earth and other colonies abroad. Your task will be to keep her safe. You will spend all hours with her if you have to. Earth is still new to the idea of sharing the universe with other alien races and there are pro-human organizations that might go to extremes to harm this Ambassador. There are also multiple galactic terrorist groups that wish to bring harm to the Asari people due to their actions.”

Shepard looked at him dumbfounded.  “They want a bodyguard? What about their Commandos? This is insulting!” Anderson slammed both hands on the table. “Commander, you ran a four-ton Mako into a 10,000 years old statue because of your ego! I could have your ship permanently docked for such foolish and careless action. This new role will instill some humility and cage that ego of yours. The Asari government was kind enough to allow you to leave for interim time frames to complete N7 Elite missions.” You owe it to your crew to be there for them during future missions and get that damn chip off your shoulder!" Shepard knew she had no other options when he mentioned her crew. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate. “Sir, yes sir.”

Just like that, the Commander's life was on a path destined to collide with another unfortunate soul.

 

 **Meanwhile, another unfortunate event was taking place in Thessia**.

Liara T'soni was the only daughter to Matriarch Benezia, one of the Asari government’s highest-ranking political leaders. Liara, however, had no interest in politics and preferred to spend her time at dig sites unearthing ancient artifacts.

Liara found herself on another blind date set by her mother in an attempt build her political alliances and integrate her daughter into Asari upper society. _How did I let mother talk me into another arranged date?_ Liara was seated across from another powerful Matriarch’s daughter. Liara stared politely at the Asari and sat upright with her hands in her lap. Inside, she wished she was thousands of miles away at a Prothean ruin.

Emira, her arranged date smiled at Liara in a friendly manner. The friendly smile made Liara feel uneasy since she did not feel comfortable with her date. Emira continued to talk about her expectations in relationships and other interests. Liara’s feeling of uneasiness intensified as Emira kept talking and she was quickly regretting the earlier agreement with her mother.

Sure, she agreed to go on this date to as a favor to her mother but she was mainly doing it in hopes that her willingness will help mend their relationship since the two has not seen eye to eye for decades. In the past, she has gone on these “meet and greet” arrangements but they never lasted more than one meeting and it certainly was not this awkward. She has a feeling that her “meet and greet” partner was here because she wanted to be and not because she had to.

 _Emira thinks this is a ...date for possible courtship. She thinks I may be interested in a relationship with her....a carnal one at that. By the goddess!_ A small chill shot down Liara’s back and nearly made her bolt out of her seat. She hid her movement by adjusting the napkin on her lap for the tenth time.  

“Matriarch Benezia never told me how beautiful you are. If I had known, I would ask to meet you sooner.” Emira smiled flirtatiously. Liara forced a weak smile. She wasn't one for flattery. She preferred meaningful conversations over flirtatious exchanges.

“Your markings complement your light shade of blue which draws my attention to your beautiful sapphire eyes. Once could get lost in them.” Emira continued to stare at Liara.

No acceptable response has reached Liara mind. All she could say was “thank you,” as she blushed a dark shade of blue. She looked toward her date and turned her gaze toward the kitchen. _How can Thessia's finest restaurant be this slow?_ She wanted some type of distraction between them. If they were eating, they would not have had to talk. It would be rude for a lady to speak with her mouth full.

There were no sparks between her and Emira. They did not share the same interests. _A documentary on Ancient Arasi languages would be more interesting than this date right now._ Liara wished she had some Thessian red wine to keep her company but Emira insisted that they do not drink because it was not ‘proper’ on a first date. That was the moment she realized there is something seriously wrong with this woman.

Liara took a moment to look at Emira’s features in case she asked for compliments. Liara noticed that her facial features were asymmetrical, her crest was oddly curved, and her markings were also asymmetrical. Asari are an alien race considered beautiful by many, however, Emira was far from the standard Asari and Liara had a difficult time to gather facts to compliment Emira.

“Is there something that you wish to say to me, Liara?” Fishing for compliments was not something Emira made a habit of doing but she was desperate to get something, anything, out of the beautiful woman sitting across from her. “Your markings look very asymmetrical. Are these markings natural or are they facial tattoos?”  “Asymmetrical!!! Are you saying I'm….” offended by Liara’s blunt comments, she couldn't bring herself to form words or finish her sentence.  

“I didn’t mean to upset you Emira.  I was only observing your….. unique….facial tattoos.” panicking for words, she reached for her napkin for the eleventh time. _Oh no, she is upset. She thinks I am insulting her. Come on Liara, you have two PhDs, surely you can think of a non-offensive compliment._ “I like your facial tattoos, it complements your facial structure and blends in very well with your scars.”  

“Scars? They are my markings! I do not have facial tattoos and I certainly do not have scars!” Emira had enough insults for the night. She has been kind and sweet to this shut-in maiden. _I didn't even drink on our first date!_ How dare this maiden insult her facial markings. Emira stumbled to collect herself. She stood up, the only way a daughter of a powerful Matriarch knew how; straight as an arrow and with her head held sky high. If Asari had hair, it would be blowing in the wind.

“You are clearly not ready to accompany me out to dinner, Liara. I trust that will find your way home. I will take my leave now. Please know that Matriarch Benezia will be hearing from my mother. Goodbye.” With that said, she walked proudly walked towards the exit leaving behind all the accidental insults and one very confused maiden.   

 

**T’soni Mansion, a short time after.**

Liara had always been grateful for the Commandos in her life. They saved her life on many occasions and taught her how to defend herself. They guarded the Mansion while she and Benezia slept peacefully. She was always thankful for them but today she wished they were not so good at their job. She wished she was a “normal” Asari returning home after a terrible date without Commandos following her every move and informing her mother that she was home suspiciously early.  

“Little Wing, how was dinner with Emira?”  Matriarch Benezia put down her datapad and looked up at her only daughter. “It was uneventful, mother.” _She never read in the living room this late at night. By the goddess, she was waiting for me. This is not good. Not good at all._   

“Little Wing, Matriarch Tresi seems to be under the impression that you describe Emira as ....asymmetrical. Can you tell me why she was under this impression?"    

“I was trying to pay her a compliment but she interpreted it as an insult. I am sorry Mother, I am not good with dealing with people. I never meant to insult her. It was difficult to compliment her as her features were different from Asari standards.” “Liara....you didn’t mean to do it but she was insulted. I have to do a lot of damage control after this incident as Matriarch Tresi was very upset that her daughter came home crying.

“Little Wing, you know the importance of maintaining relationships with other Matriarchs when one is in politics.”Liara nodded yes as she looked at her mother sadly. “You are a very intelligent Asari by any standard, however, you need to gain diplomacy skills in order to one day help lead the Asari people.” “But Mother, I informed you that I am not interested in politics.” “Little Wing, diplomacy goes far beyond politics. It is a skill that will be useful in any aspect of society. It is a skill that I think you need to learn. I think it is time that you consider my previous offer of a position in Asari diplomacy. You may not like it but you are a T’Soni. We have a responsibility to the Asari people and you have a responsibility to learn about this aspect of our people.”

Liara nodded her head “yes.” After decades of studying, archaeology projects, and avoidance, she knew that one day she was destined to follow her mother’s footsteps. After all, she was now 113 years old.  She could not run away from her responsibility forever and unfortunately, it had finally caught up to her. 


	2. The Meeting Of Two Unfortunate Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting between Shepard and Liara.

**Shepard's apartment on Earth...**

Shepard sprung out of bed and put on her clothes in a hurry. She slept through her omni-tool alarm and was running late for her first day as the Asari government’s new “bitch” until she fulfills her obligations with her new captors. Shepard can taste the alcohol and feel the hangover creeping in from the night before. She cursed her crew under her breath as they sent her off to her temporary assignment by drinking the night away.

Shepard was running late but she needed a Krogan sized cup of coffee to start her day. She pulled over to the nearest SupermassiveNovabucks in her usual Shepard parking manner and took up two parking spaces.

Shepard ran in the door to find one person in front of her. _At least I don’t have to wait long for coffee, maybe my luck is turning around._ She stood there, tapping her right foot waiting to place her order. She noticed the Asari in front of her was scratching her chin and mumbling the choices under her breath. "Is that damn Asari going to take the whole day to order,"  Shepard mumbled impatiently. Shepard waited 30 more seconds and moved to the counter right next to the Asari. “Large black coffee with a shot of espresso,” she yelled to the barista, ignoring the fact that she just cut in front of the Asari. The Asari looked at Shepard with an offended look on her face and thought to herself.   _What a rude Human! I hope the others I interact with will have some manners, not like this red-headed woman._

The startled barista hurried and prepared Shepard’s coffee as the Asari continued to stare at Shepard. Shepard could feel the Asari’s death stare but she ignored it. _Coffee first, diplomacy later._ The barista gave Shepard her drink and didn’t dare to exchange eye contact. Shepard slipped her extra credit chits and stated “This is for whatever she wants, it’s on me for cutting in line.” She looked over to the Asari and mumbled “Sorry, I should go.” 

The Asari did not reply. Instead, she slightly flared her biotics just enough to tilt Shepard’s coffee on her white blouse. Shepard glared at the Asari, however, she was already late to her briefing so she decided to rapidly walk away as she furiously cursed at the Asari. The Asari giggled under her breath as she watched Shepard walk out the door.

“Sir, may I have an order of Thessian tea and a pastry. The name for the order is Liara, thank you.”

 

**Galatic Embassy, a short time later…**

Shepard arrived at the Galatic Embassy with two minutes to spare. Shepard bypassed security by flashing her N7 badge.

She entered the briefing room to find an Asari Commando and the Earth Ambassador on their best behavior.  “Nice of you to join us Commander Shepard.” Ambassador Udina said with his best diplomatic smile. “Commander Shepard, thank you for volunteering your services to the Asari government. My name is Shiala, I am Matriarch Benezia’s head of security. As of today, I have been assigned to assist you while you learn your role as the Asari Ambassador’s security detail.” Shepard shook the Commando’s hand with a forced smile on her face. _Volunteering, huh? So that’s the story they are sticking with. It's more like imprisonment._ “Look, I don’t need a tutor. I’m N7, I have my own ship and fifteen years of military experience. I don’t need anyone to tell me how to do my job.” Shepard can feel the anger rushing to her face and thought about the repercussions of punching the Commando in the face. “But I will be happy to learn if it appeases the Asari government,” Shepard said forcefully. The Commando nodded her head. She was glad that Shepard started to play nice. She proceeded to tell Shepard the breakdown of who she is protecting and the role Shepard played on a daily basis.  “Her name is Liara T’soni and she is the Matriarch’s only daughter. I will provide the Matriarch will weekly report on your progress.” The Commando voiced was warm as she carried on with her explanation.   _I wonder how far she sticks her face up the Matriarch’s ass. Oh, how fun, I get to chaperone a little brat that got the title handed to her. I should have taken the prison sentence and be that big Asari’s bitch._

“Do Asari like coffee, I’m so glad to have my coffee this morning.” Shepard purposely changed the subject. “Look, as long as the Ambassador is not that evil blue woman that used her biotics to spill my coffee this morning, I will be fine. I have over a decade of military training and a flawless military record.” Shepard isn’t the type to brag but she felt she had to defend herself given her current situation.

 “Ambassador Liara,” stated the Commando as she stared past Shepard. Shepard turned around to see a blue Asari dressed in a white traditional dress with a SupermassiveNovabucks drink in her hand. Shepard’s jaw dropped almost to the point of dislocation. _Oh fuck, it’s the evil Asari from before. Oh fuck, did she hear what I said to the Commando?_ Liara extended her hand out to Shepard, “Hello, Commander Shepard, my name is Liara T’soni. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Shepard reached out quickly to shake Liara’s hand while in full shock. Shepard shook the cobwebs out of her mind and spoke. “Ambassador T’soni, the pleasure is all mine. I look forward to our collaboration. And please, call me Shepard.”  Liara was in disbelief. Her first morning on Earth started with an argument with a very rude Human and she just learned that the very same Human will be her security detail for the remainder of her time as Ambassador. _Goddess!  Did Mother do this as a test? Is this my punishment?_

 “The Commando and I are going to the meeting room to prepare for your introduction to the other Human diplomats. They are most eager to meet you Ambassador T’soni,” Udina stated as he interrupted her internal monologue. “We will see you in the conference room in a few minutes. Please utilize this time to ask the Commander any questions you might have. Commander Shepard, please walk her over once you guys are done here. Please be advised that there are ongoing construction and watch your steps.”  Shepard looked at Udina with a forced smile and nodded her head. _Lovely._

 When the Commando and Udina left, there was complete and utter silence. Shepard looked at Liara with her crooked smile and scratched the back of her head. Liara in return smile politely at Shepard. Both of them were completely clueless about diplomacy and had fought a galactic battle over coffee with each other earlier this morning.  “So, Ambassador T’soni, I guess we are stuck with each other for awhile.” Shepard cringed internally after she made that statement. “Look, I’m sorry for cutting in front of you this morning but I needed coffee and you were taking forever.”   _“_ Excuse me Commander. If it is not my mistake, when someone is in line before you, it means it is their turn to order before you.” Liara replied without missing a beat.   _Great! Blue is also a smartass. A smartass Asari with biotics. That’s just what I need._ “Well, Ambassador T’soni, it is customary if someone stands in line, they should know exactly what they want to order and is prepared when they go up to the cash register.” "Commander, is it also customary to call someone an evil blue woman." Liara and Shepard looked at each other, preparing for galactic battle #2. _Shepard thought about her options of walking out the door or telling Liara off, but she knew she had to play nice for her crew’s sake._

“Okay, it was wrong of me to cut in line. It was also wrong of me to call you an evil blue woman." _”_ Shepard stated reluctantly as she bit the inside of her cheek. “I’m sorry.”   _By the goddess, I cannot believe my bad luck. I should continue lecturing this rude Human about manners but I will not hear the end of it from Mother. She will be disappointed if I cause disruptions on my first day as Ambassador._ “I apologize as well Commander Shepard, it was wrong of me to spill your coffee.”  “So you did spill my coffee on purpose!” Shepard stated with her eyes opened. Silence soon engulfed the room again.

The silent standoff was disrupted by voices of people passing by. “Look, we can debate about this another time. You are going to be late for your introduction and Udina is going to have a cow.” "We have weeks, months, maybe years to argue but for now, let's get the job done. Agreed? Knowing that she had no other choices, nodded at Shepard and walked alongside the Commander as they exited the briefing room.  _At least she has some common sense. Did she say years? Goddness, I hope not. It will be torture._  

As they were walking down the hallway, they took turns sizing up the enemy. Shepard noticed the blue evil woman had markings shaped like eyebrows and freckle liked markings on her cheeks as well. _She actually looks pretty decent for a smartass politician and she is slightly taller than me...is she wearing heels? Not heels, just some fancy looking shoes. Damn, she is tall and slender and smells….good. What is that? Her scent is so familiar and yet so foreign?_ Liara noticed that Shepard’s face was very symmetrical and she had emerald eyes that were different from what she has seen before. _Are those_ _freckles on her face? Goddesses her hair! I know humans have hair on their heads and even bodies but I didn’t know their hair can be so….fiery red._

Both were so consumed with their inner monologues that they did not see the caution sign ahead. As they continued walking and glancing at each other, they bumped into a scaffolding which caused disruptions from above. Next thing they knew, cold paint poured over both of them from head to toe. Both were covered with blue paint.

“By the Goddesses!!!”

“What the hell!!!”


	3. It's Going To Be A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay. We are crunching these out as fast as our creativity will allow. Just a reminder, this AU is a slow burn but eventually, there will be cuteness and kisses and stuff. But not anytime soon. Well, not between Shepard and Liara anyways ;) Stay tuned, it's worth the wait.

**Asari Embassy, a frantic skycar ride later…**

 “Ambassador Liara, please shower and change at once. Your introduction was postponed until 1100 hours by Ambassador Udina, we must hurry!” Commando Shiala stated in a frantic voice. “Commander Shepard, there is a spare bedroom with a bathroom upstairs. I will find you a change of clothes. Please hurry.” Shiala ushered Shepard up to the room in a panic. _Yes, mother. I will hurry. Would you like to bathe me as well?_ Shepard started to snicker lightly as she made her way upstairs.

Shepard entered the guest bedroom and proceeded straight to the bathroom. She quickly disrobed and tossed her paint soaked clothes in the corner of the bathroom. She heard a knock on the bathroom door. Shepard slightly opened the door and stuck her head out.

“Commander Shepard, Asari do not use shampoo, however,  we were able to find some small bottles so you can clean your hair.”

"Thank you Commando Shiala.” Shepard jumped in the shower and started scrubbing the blue paint out of her fiery red hair. _That evil Asari is just bad luck. What if this paint doesn’t come out? Will I have to change my identity to Asari..._ The paint stuck to her like glue.

After almost fifteen minutes in the shower, her freckled skin returned to its usual tanned color. Shepard quickly dried herself and put her shoulder-length hair into a bun.

She wrapped the towel around her body and proceeded to the bedroom. Shepard found a traditional Asari Commando suit placed neatly on the bed for her. _Great. I swear the Asari are trying to convert me. First the blue paint and now the Commando suit. This cannot be an accident!_

Shepard reached for the black Commando suit unwillingly. She loosened the straps with ease and pulled the leather pants on without much effort. The leather hugged her hips and highlighted her well-defined thighs. The top was a bit tricky to figure out. There were so many buckets and straps to undo. Shepard even found a hidden pocket in the process. _Oh,_ a _hidden compartment. This is perfect for my combat knife!_

Once all the buckles and straps were tightened, Shepard looked at her reflection in the mirror. The Commando suit was form fitting and it put all of her curves on display. Her toned muscular figure has never been more noticeable.

Shepard was not your typical feminine beauty queen. Every muscle on her body was earned during her time in the military. Every cut, bruise, and scar served as a reminder of her commitment to the Alliance military. Seeing herself in an Asari Commando outfit made Shepard feel uneasy since she did not like to strut around in tight-fitting clothes. _Let's get this over with so I can get out of this leather madness. I feel like a damn dominatrix..._

Shepard walked to the lobby to see her two favorite Asari waiting for her. _I guess it didn’t take Liara long since she does not have hair! Besides, if she had any blue paint left on her body, it would blend in with her skin tone._ “Sorry to keep the two of you waiting. Shall we get going?”

Liara turned toward Shepard and her gaze lingered longer than expected. She scanned the Commander from head to toe. Liara could not help but notice every muscle and curve on the Commander’s body.  “She- Shepard! I almost didn't recognize you!” _The curves on her body are pleasant, to say the least..._ “Yes, we should leave immediately,” Liara rapidly walked by Shepard, blushed intensely and turned a deep shade of purple.

_What was that all about? Do I still have paint on me?_

“The Commando leather suits you well Shepard. Come along, we only have 10 mins to get there,” hurried Shiala.

Shepard rolled her eyes and followed the two Asari. She sped up her pace to get closer to Liara. _Can't protect her if I fall behind. Anderson will have my head if she gets kidnapped along the way._

Shepard walked adjacent to Liara when the perfume caught her attention. She used her Commander stealth to further “analyze” the enemy. She realized that Liara was now dressed in a white blouse and a short black pencil skirt. The silky material clung to her curves. Her long slender blue legs were visible to Shepard.   _Whoa! Are those scales? So, Asari has scales on their face, arms and… legs? I wonder if they also have scales on their….. Stop it!!!_ Shepard slammed the door on her inappropriate thoughts and pushed them in the far reach of her mind. Her smirk and indirect gaze were replaced with an intense focus on the task ahead.

Being a natural born biotic, Liara could sense when someone’s gaze was upon her. She felt Shepard’s eyes investigating her new outfit. A thin white blouse and a short skirt isn't something she normally goes for but there was no time to protest the outfit Shiala picked out for her. _Goddess, I hope the material is not see through..._

 

**Galactic Embassy, an awkwardly silent skycar ride later...**

“Commander. Please wait outside. I will accompany Ambassador Liara in the meeting room.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in an hour to meet you two. For now, I’ll go blend in with the other Commandos,” Shepard stated sarcastically. She noticed Liara did not exchange eye contact with her. _That is just cold. What is her problem?_

Shepard lingered around the hall for two whole minutes before she became bored and started her search for the vending machines. As she walked passed the Commandos and other Asari administrators, she noticed their eyes gazed upon her, giggling and whispering to each other. _Ok, I definitely have something on me. What if there’s a rip in the leather suit. Where is a bathroom in this god-”_

Her internal monologue was interrupted when she walked into what felt like a biotic field. “Ouch!”

“Oh pardon me Comman--do….Oh!” Came a low soft yet surprised voice. “My apologies. I didn’t realize human soldiers had access to Asari Commando suits.” The tall Matron stated as she finished her observation of Shepard.

“It’s Commander Shepard and this is not my outfit of choice. My outfit was destroyed in an accident and this was the only one the Asari Embassy could supply me with. Say, can you tell me where I can find a restroom?”

Shepard noticed that the Asari continued to scan her up and down. _Ok, this Asari was a Commando for sure. She’s analyzing me to make sure that I didn’t take the suit off of her dead comrade or something. Plus she’s way too big to be a paper pusher._

“I am Nysari. The Asari Keeper of Records. The restroom is right down the hall to your left, ” The tall Matron mumbled as she continued to undress Shepard with her eyes.

“Thank you, Nysari,” Shepard returned a forced smiled. _Did she just lick her lips?_

“No, Commander, thank you.” A wolfish smile form on Nysari’s lips as she watched Shepard walk away.

 

**Galaxy Embassy Women Restroom, many confused looks, and stares later…**

Shepard frowned at the omni-tool screen as Garrus was speaking.

“So you're telling me that the Asari dumped blue paint on you then forced you into a black leather Commando suit. Now you getting looks from the hot Asari secretaries at the Embassy. On top of that, you have to follow a hot Asari around. That doesn’t sound like a bad day compared to our N7 missions, Shepard. ” Garrus said in his monotone way.

“Anderson didn’t ground you and the Asari will let you return to your N7 missions as needed. This little arrangement is like a vacation for you. So what’s the problem, Shepard? ”

“I am the Commander of the Alliance military, not a babysitter. That’s my problem, Garrus.” Shepard kept her voice confident. She gazed at the restroom door which she had locked to bar everyone from hearing her speak to her best friend.

“You crashed the Mako into a 10,000-year-old priceless Asari artifact, Shepard...” Garrus replied.

“Point taken…” Shepard let out a long sighed. “Ok, ok, I will stop bitching. So what’s the team up to? You guys aren’t having too much fun without me?”

“Well you know me, I’m calibrating our guns. James, Ashley, Jokey, and EDI are at Charon’s Den. Kaiden snuck off somewhere as soon as the ship landed. Same old, same old, Shepard,” Garrus was distracted by the calibrations. He was never the type to multitask.

“You are calibrating again? Garrus, take a break. Alright, I need to get back to babysitting her royal highness and get out of this damn suit ASAP. It’s tighter than James‘ baby shirts that he always tries to squeeze into.” Shepard checked her reflection one last time. _Not a hint of blue anywhere. Great!_  “Shepard out.” She ended the call, took a deep breath, and walked rapidly back to the meeting room.

She made it back to the hallway just in time to see her favorite Asari walked out. _Just a few more hours and my skin can breathe again._ She turned her attention to the Liara and Shiala. As she was about to greet them, she noticed Liara kept her gaze upon her datapad and never met Shepard’s eyes. _What! Is! Her! Problem?!_

“Commander, we are finished here for the day. I think it is time you take Ambassador Liara back to the Asari Embassy.  Unfortunately, I have other business to attend to and won’t be joining you. I have sent the access code for my skycar so you can use the vehicle.” _Yes, mother, I will take the princess back to the castle._ She was happy that her N7 training prevented her from rolling her eyes.

“Right. Thank you Commando. Ambassador Liara is staying in the west wing, correct?” Shaila nodded in agreement. “This way Ambassador.” Shepard ushered Liara to the skycar and Liara acknowledged her with a nod as she followed the Commander. Together they made their way to the parking lot.

 _Forget that Asari’s sorry excuse for a vehicle, I’m taking my skycar...nothing like the 3000 model._ Shepard grinned widely as she searched the parking lot.

For the life of her, she could not remember where she parked her skycar! She glanced around and scratched the back of her head. _The damn evil Asari woman shook up my morning so much that I forgot where I parked my skycar._ Her eyes scanned the sea of cars in hopes of locating her vehicle. Her white skycar was the exact color as the majority of the parked vehicles. _Oh, come on. This can’t be happening!  Can my day get any worse? It’s like 90 degrees out here and this leather suit is sticking to me like varren drool. I'm sweating in places I didn't even know could sweat!_

“Commander, Shiala’s skycar is parked in 2B,” stated a calm and collected Liara.

“Ambassador, I want to take my vehicle so Shiala can use her skycar to get back to the Asari Embassy after she is done with her tasks.” _That was a pretty nice excuse to stop and drop off bad luck blue._

After ten minutes of searching, Shepard finally found her vehicle.  They made their way to the skycar port and Shepard was quick to open the door for Liara. After you, _bad luck blue._ Liara nodded her head in gratitude and stepped in.  

Shepard took her position in the driver seat and sped off. She was driving faster than usual in hopes of ending this god awful day. Her Commando suit was now soaked in sweat and she felt like she was swimming in a second set of skin. The thought alone was enough to make her shiver. _Seven more minutes...perfect, good thing these embassies have di-..._

“Truck!”

Shepard snapped out of her thoughts, veered to the side of the road just in time to miss the truck, and pressed on her brakes. She heard three loud bangs, Liara yelling out “Goddess!!!” and a flash of metal crashing into her rearview mirror, shattering it into pieces. _Dear god! I killed the Ambassador with my bad driving!_ Shepard slowly turned to the back of the vehicle, praying that Liara was alive. Liara’s eyes were widened, both of her arms were extended out, and her nails dug into the leather seats. Shepard scanned the rest of the vehicle to survey the damage. _Two cracked windows and a broken rearview mirror, that’s not terrible..at least Liara is still alive._

Her thoughts were interrupted again but this time, Liara’s voice is low and weak. “Shepard, your driving…..it’s...terrifying!” Liara found her voice.

“What! My driving is…..” an image of a Mako flying into a priceless status flashed into her mind. Along with the looks of horror on James and Kaiden’ faces. “...I may have been speeding...I am sorry.”

Shepard reached for the datapad, checked for damages, and handed it back to its owner. Shepard tried to charm herself out of trouble by flashing that famous crooked smile of hers.

Liara accepted the datapad and examined it closely. Luckily the data pad was not broken.  “Thank you, it flew out of my hands during the sudden movements.” _By the goddess, she is trying to assassinate me with her driving! Does she win her battles by scaring her enemies to death with her driving! My datapad has a crack on it. Thanks the goddess the data is still accessible._ Liara was coddling the datapad as if it was an injured animal.

Shepard was embarrassed and she couldn't think of a comment to get herself out of trouble. This is the second time that her driving has gotten her in trouble. Well, not second if she was honest with herself. Before she became an N7 Elite, she had crashed a Mako into a building during a mission but somehow managed to saved civilian lives during the crash. Her CO was willing to turn a blind eye and write it off as a strategic maneuver.

 _I better say something to make her feel better or no doubt about it, Anderson will give me one of his hour-long lectures._ “I am sorry Ambassador, I didn't mean to be reckless.” “I will be very careful from now on.” _Especially when you’re in the car since you seem to be my bad luck charm._

“I would appreciate that Commander,” Liara said with a forced smile. “Please, don’t be discouraged, I am sure you are not comfortable in your outfit and it was an accident.”

“You are correct, Ambassador. Please, sit back and fasten your seatbelt.” Shepard started the engine to return the skycar to its original destination.

Before the skycar took off, Liara reached for her seatbelt and fasten it securely around her waist with haste.  She held her datapad closed to her chest and took a deep breath.

It took every ounce of strength in Shepard’s body to drive slowly. The Commander was not used to moving or driving at the same speed as civilians.

Shepard sighed deeply. _She is going to tell her mother on me. They are going to keep me on their leash forever. I can see it now.  Breaking news “Commander Shepard, war hero, N7 Elite, and slave to Asari people for the last 80 years. Please don’t pet her, she bites._ ”

As they were approaching the Ambassador’s residence, Shepard brought the skycar to complete stopped with a gentle touch.

Liara released her fasten seatbelt with haste and thought about bolting out of the door. Shepard turned around, their eyes met, and Liara saw something in Shepard’s eyes that made her stop. _“By the goddess, why am I not running away from this madwoman or yelling at her._ _Mother did assign me to this position to learn diplomacy...I should at least try to have a cordial relationship with her if we were to be stuck for days, months, years...goddess._

Shepard spoke as Liara was still trying to formulate a sentence. “Ambassador, I want to apologize for everything that happened from the beginning of the day to the end of it. Maybe we can pretend today never happened and start again tomorrow.” Shepard reached out her hand to Liara.

Liara saw the sincerity in Shepard’s eyes when she apologized. “That sounds like a good plan, Commander. It is possible we got off on the wrong foot and the goddess did not bless us with the best of luck today.” Liara met Shepard’s hand and shook it.

 _Maybe she’s not an evil blue woman after all._ Shepard flashed her crooked smile and Liara smiled back at Shepard with her sapphire eyes. There was a moment of silence which was broken by an Asari guard knocking at Shepard’s window. “Goodnight Commander, I will see you tomorrow at 0600. Rest well.” Liara exited before Shepard could greet her farewell.

Liara walked quickly into the Asari Embassy and towards her assigned room. Once she was inside, she locked the door. Now in the safety of her non-moving room, she let out a loud groan. “Goddess, what an eventful day!”

Liara’s thoughts were once disrupted again but this time by an incoming call on her omni-tool. She answered as a holo of Shiala popped up. “Ambassador, how was your trip back? Uneventful, I hope?”

 _If I tell her the truth, Shepard will get in trouble. If I don’t tell her the truth, goddess, I might have to be in the same vehicle with her again...think fast Liara!_ “Um, Shiala, it was uneventful. Will you be accompanying the Commander and I in the skycar tomorrow?”

“Yes, Ambassador, however, in a few weeks I have to go back to my primary duty as Matriarch Benezia’s security detail once Shepard has learned her responsibilities.”

“Oh, fantastic,” Liara said with a fake smile and cringed internally.

“Drop the formality Li. What happened?!” Shiala asked once she realized Liara was alone in her room. They had been friends since they were children and Shiala knew when Liara was lying to her.

“Look, promise me you won’t report this to Mother and I will tell you what happened,” Liara pleaded to Shiala with her big round eyes. “Fine, Li. You have my word.”

After Liara finished telling Shiala what happened on the ride back, Shiala realized that she had forgotten to tell Liara the reasoning behind Shepard’s ‘voluntary’ assignment to the Asari. Shiala started to panic. “Li, I’m sorry. It was my mistake for not telling you about Shepard’s horrible driving. Would you like me to find you another security detail?”

Liara thought to herself for a few seconds and shook her head. _I need to be strong and learn to work with all types of people. This will be educational for me to get hands-on experience dealing with the rude and disastrous Shepard._

“There is one thing you can do for me to help me prepare for my future encounters with Shepard. Send me her file.”

Shiala nodded in agreement and Liara received the file on her omni-tool a few seconds later.

Liara changed into her nightwear and sat cross-legged on the bed. She placed a cup of Thessian tea at her nightstand and hugged her injured datapad. _Goddess...what am I going to find in her file. Maybe I should take Shiala up on her offer and get a new security detail._

Liara opened up the electronic file on her datapad.

The first image that popped up was the aftermath of Shepard’s bad driving on the Ancient Thessian colony. _By the goddess?! She destroyed the only statue left of Asara...She did not volunteer for this position. Knowing the Matriarchs, they did this to punish her just like how Mother is punishing me…_

Liara took a sip of her tea and hesitated to continue reading Shepard’s file _._ She took a big breath and mustered the courage to swipe to the next page.

 _By the goddess, Shepard has been in the Alliance Military for 15 years_ . _Undefeated military career. This must be humiliating for her to be stuck as a security detail. This does not excuse her rudeness though_ . Liara thoroughly examined Shepard’s military profile picture. _She looks so intimidating in this picture and her eyes are piercing…_

Liara quickly moved forward in the file as if she did not want to be caught staring at the Commander’s picture.

 _She was apart of the Batarian War..._ Liara examined the picture of Shepard freeing slaves from the encampment. _Goddess, I was there helping the refugees out as well. How come we never cross paths…_

The next picture was an image of Shepard and her Normandy crew. _Shepard is responsible for all these people. They look so happy in this picture with her…_

Liara couldn’t help but smile at the pictures of the red-headed Commander and her crew.

 

**Simultaneously, at a Skycar Auto shop on the other side of town…**

Shepard sat impatiently waiting for her rearview mirror to be replaced and back windows fixed. _This was the worst day of my life...well, second worst day considering the crashing of the Mako._ Shepard had her hands in her face once again.

At least she managed to drop by her apartment and changed out of the sweat-soaked leather outfit which she immediately threw in the trash.

As Shepard was groaning to herself, she received an incoming call from James. Shepard picked up reluctantly.  

“Hey Lola, I heard from Garrus that you had a no bueno day?”

“Shut it, James. Do not make me come over there and whip your ass.”

“Jeez, lo siento Commander.” “Was the Asari Ambassador that bad? I mean, when I took a look at her file, she didn’t seem bad at all..an archaeologist..”

Shepard cut him off immediately. “You read her file?! WHO and damn god WHEN did you get her file. Why didn’t anyone forward it to me?!” Shepard stated furiously.

“Um, it was Garrus. Hmm... He got it after he finished the call with you. He wanted to get some background dirt on the Asari Ambassador. It was all him.”

“Send me the file at once! Tell Garrus I will deal with him later.” Shepard barked the order that got James to stand at attention.

“Yes, ma’am. I will send it. Have..”

Shepard disconnected the call before James could finish his sentence.

James immediately sent over the file as requested. 

Shepard opened the file and studied it carefully. _She’s 113 years old?! She doesn’t look bad at all..wait, considering Asari live to a thousand years old, she’s relatively young. Ph.D. in Archeology AND Medical Science. She spent four decades at dig sites._

Shepard saw a picture of Liara on her knees, examining an artifact, with a smile under her dirt covered face. _She doesn’t seem like such a spoiled brat in this picture...and her eyes are so big and blue…_

Shepard continued to read on. _Volunteered as a medic to help refugees of the Batarian War for four years...wait, I was at that campaign, funny we never crossed paths before. If we did, I probably lose the campaign since she’s my bad luck charm._

A smile formed on the Commander’s face as she looked at a picture of Liara helping injured civilians. _A lab coat, cargo pants, and combat boots suit her well..._

 

**Asari Embassy/SkyCar Auto Shop simultaneously...**

Liara and Shepard heard a ping on their omni-tools at the same time. Both opened the message to find an attached picture from their best friends respectively.

“Galactic Gossip. Hot! Hot! Hot! Just in, new Asari Ambassador, Liara T’soni paints the town blue with her new security detail, Commander Shepard of the Alliance Military!”

There was a picture of Liara and Shepard moments after the blue paint fell on them. Both were staring at each other angrily.

Liara and Shepard let out a groan from the opposite side of town.

_Anderson is going to have my head!!!_

_Mother is going to condemn me to an Asari ardat-yakshi monastery for the next century!!!_


	4. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet another unfortunate event gets piled on our future lovebirds' plates; a curiosity of Matriarch Benezia. At least it will end with some pleasantries for our favorite future duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was more of a transitional chapter in the fanfiction. The next chapter involves a Krogan colony visit which turns into an attempted kidnapping fiasco. A galactic terrorist group called The Void (we made it up) will be introduced in the chapter as well. There will be Krogan headbutting and Shepard/Liara fight scene with the Void. We promise there will be squishiness...eventually. In the meantime, action chapter followed by more unfortunate events that will be thrown at these lovebirds (remember folks, its a slooow burn). Thank you for reading our fanfic and stick around the next chapter. We apologize for any delayed in the release of future chapters.

**Asari Embassy, the day after the disaster…**

Shepard parked her skycar and let out a loud groan. She was exhausted from a late night call with Anderson. The Admiral spent hours lecturing her on how Commanders are expected to behave. He also threatened to demote her to janitorial duties for the remainder of her military career if she continues to place herself in any other embarrassing situations. _Day two…out of how many?! Thought the Commander as she attempted to will herself to start the day._

After debating quietly in the car for a few minutes, Shepard got out of the car and straightened her outfit. She was grateful to be in a pair of loose fitting slacks and a white button up. Shepard put her black blazer on and secured her weapons. _I’d rather wear military fatigues but I need to look decent next to Liara…according to Anderson. Pfft…I look good in my fatigues…_

Shepard was greeted by Shiala who led her to the dining room area.

“Commander, please join us for breakfast. We will use this time to debrief the day once Liara joins us. I will return momentarily.”

“Thank you Commando Shiala.” _What are they going to feed me? Everything has Eezo in it? I’m neither biotic nor Asari. I don’t want tentacles growing out of my head..._

An Asari maid placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast down in front of Shepard with a large cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” stated Shepard as she dove into her breakfast. _How did they know about my favorite breakfast…of course, my file! That means they know about the statue…_

Shepard paused when she saw Liara enter the room. Liara smiled at her and sat down across from Shepard. _Wow, she looks very nice in this light and that smell again…better than bacon..almost._

“Good morning Commander,” smiled Liara shyly before she drew her eyes down to her breakfast. Liara still felt embarrassed about Galactic Gossip picture. _By the goddess, I hope there will be no incidents of paint or flying datapads today._

“Good morning Ambassador,” Shepard stated awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head. _How am I going to break the ice? Should I ask her about the time she spends helping out refugees in the Batarian War? Wait, she’ll know that I read her file…_

“We sure painted the town blue yesterday, didn’t we?” Shepard almost wanted to bite her tongue off after that impulsive comment. _No, no, no…I did not just say that!_

Liara stared at Shepard in disbelief.

“I apologize, Ambassador. That joke was said in poor taste,” Shepard flashed her crooked smile as she did not know what else to do.

Liara started her nervous habit of playing with the napkin under her lap. _I cannot believe she can make a joke like that. Is she not embarrassed about the incident yesterday?_

“So...you’re aware of the picture on Galactic Gossip?” Liara continued to fidget with her napkin.

“Yes, Ambassador, I was notified of the picture yesterday.”  “We should avoid any further situations that will allow photographers a chance to make money off of our misfortune.” Shepard looked at Liara sternly as a notion that she was serious about avoiding further embarrassment.

“Agreed, Commander,” smiled Liara.

 

**Meanwhile, in the security room at the Asari Embassy…**

 “Matriarch Benezia, are you certain about your decision?” stated Shiala while avoiding eye contact with the Matriarch. Shiala knew better than to question her Superior directly even if it were through a vid call.

“Yes, Shiala. We both know that Liara has to learn to work with Commander Shepard independently. She needs to grow as a diplomat, working with diverse populations, and extricate herself out of any situation. We cannot rescue her every time she gets into a predicament. It is my decision that Liara will be left with Commander Shepard. You are to return to Thessia on the first ship back. Is that understood, child?”

“Yes, Matriarch Benezia, I will debrief with them and be on my way,” On one hand, she was Matriarch Benezia’s most trusted and loyal Commando, but she was also Liara’a best friend since childhood. “Matriarch, may I ask what you plan to do if Liara does not meet expectations of being the Asari Ambassador?”

“I will marry Liara off to Emira. I have made the arrangements with Matriarch Tresi already. Now hurry, I expect you back to Thessia by two days time,” stated Matriarch Benezia without hesitation.

Matriarch Benezia ended the call before Shiala could make any further comments.

 

**T’soni Mansion**

Matriarch Benezia already knew that Shiala would run off to tell Liara of the new threat. She had centuries of experience and knew that the friendship the two girls had would take priority before duty. What Shiala did not know was that Matriarch Benezia made the threat without any veracity to it. _Aethyta would kill me!_ The Matriarch thought to herself.

Her bondmate, Matriarch Aethyta was not one to cross, especially when it came to her daughter. Half Krogan, rough around the edges, and a foul-mouth, she was opposite of Benezia. Aethyta was an unlikely Bondmate for a political powerhouse such as Benezia, however, there was something about the crudeness and honesty that Benezia could not resist. _Goddess, I cannot wait to get my hands on her when she gets back from her mission._ A smile formed on Benezia as she thought of her bondmate. Benezia went back to her diplomatic duties after issuing the threat to her daughter. _“_

_Little Wing, may the goddesses guide you on the right path.”_

 

**Asari Embassy, dining room…**

Shiala returned to the dining room with a shocked expression on her face. She took a seat next to Liara and remained silent. Liara noticed her friend’s odd behavior and could not help but worry. “Commando Shiala, is everything ok? You looked trouble.”

“I’m sorry Ambassador but I am afraid I have some bad news. I was ordered to return to Thessia immediately. I will not be able to join you and Commander Shepard for the duration of your ambassadorship.”

Shepard dropped her fork and almost choked on her bacon.

Liara was more composed, however, she did not break eye contact with Shiala.

“Commando Shiala, this is so sudden….For you to leave now would be….” _Terrifying! By the Goddess, Shiala is leaving me here with Shepard…alone!_ “unwise. What if the Commander has questions...”

“I am aware of your concerns. Unfortunately, it is not my decision.” “Commander, I am syncing my omni-tool to yours. You will be able to view the Ambassador’s calendar and schedule on your omni-tool...Please familiarize yourself with it. You don’t have to worry about scheduling because the Ambassador’s personal VI will handle that task. Your responsibility is to protect the Ambassador and ensure she arrives _safely_ at all her meetings and appearances.” Shiala eyed the Commander as she finished her sentence.

“Commando Shiala, I have 15 years in the military and extensive training. I am more than capable of protecting Ambassador Liara in any situation.” Shepard was offended by Shiala’s tone and repetition. Even if it was true, the Commander does not want to be reminded of the recent incidents.

Shepard glanced at Liara with a humorless look on her face. “And Liara, I am up to speed on my responsibilities and there is no further training needed, I can assure you of that.”

Liara responded with a nod.

There was a silent pause that was interrupted by Shiala’s voice.

“I am confident that you are adept to protect Liara, Commander. I spoke out of concern due to the short amount of time we had together.”

Shiala’s genuine expression made Shepard drop her defenses. _She called Liara by her first name. They must know each other outside of the Embassy…_ Shepard nodded in agreement.

“Ambassador, may I speak to you in private."

Shepard knew that was her cue to leave. “I will be waiting in the skycar. I should go.” _And use this time to study Liara’s calendar…_

Shiala waited for the front door to shut before speaking.

“Goddess, Li. Matriarch Benezia is very upset at you for appearing in the tabloids. Li, I wish I could be by your side, however, I have been summoned by Matriarch Benezia to return home. There will be dire consequences if you do not uphold the T’soni name.” Shiala looked at Liara with tears forming in her eyes.

“By the goddess, Shiala...What did Mother say about the repercussions?” Liara reached out and held her friend’s hands.

“I am not allowed to disclose my conversations with Matriarch Benezia but you are my best friend, Li. Your Mother informed me that if you do not complete your term of ambassadorship up to par, she will marry you to Emira. She informed me that she has spoken to Matriarch Tresi about the union.” Shiala pulled Liara in for a hug.

 _I have never known mother to lie. By the goddess, I cannot become bondmates to the asymmetrical Asari...._ Liara pushed her concerns to the side to comfort her friend.

“Shiala, everything will turn out fine. I know that I have been involved in a series of unfortunate events, however, I am more versatile than you give me credit for, my friend.” Liara pulled back to look her oldest friend in the eyes. “I also feel more confident in my abilities to work with Shepard after reading her file. Coincidentally, we were both presents during The Batarian War.”

Shiala knew better than to drag the conversation on since she wanted to leave Liara in good spirits. “I know Li, I just want to protect you. With all the things that you’ve gone through in the last century, I know you can take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything.”

Liara gave her friend a final hug and departed to Shepard’s skycar.

 

**Galactic Embassy, Conference Room, on time!**

_Liara’s job is boring!_ Shepard thought to herself. Now that Shiala had to return to Thessia, Shepard had to accompany Liara everywhere she went. Shepard felt like she was locked down in a prison conference room surrounded by Ambassadors from other planets.

Shepard was grateful for her morning coffee. It was the only thing that kept her awake. She looked over at Liara. _She looks interested in this crap. She is nodding her head as if this that Elcor didn’t just repeat himself for the third times. God, this is boring, I need something to do._ Shepard stared at the back wall mindlessly while fidgeting in her chair.

Liara noticed Shepard's restlessness out of the corner of her eyes. _I better give her something to do before she makes a scene or throws a tantrum. Maybe I can give her an extra datapad and she could read to pass the time._ Liara picked up one of her extra datapads and handed it over to Shepard. She smiled at the Commander and returned her attention to the rambling Elcor.

Shepard took the datapad without hesitation and started looking through it. She noticed a couple of opened files. _Looks like Liara was busy with work last night._ Shepard was respectful of Liara privacy and didn’t want to look through her files. She started closing them until she came across a familiar looking picture of her and the N7 crew. _How did she_ .... _of course, she would have access to my files. She knew that I crashed the Mako….oh well...I guess we can use a dose of honesty._

Shepard looked up and noticed Liara was pinching her arm to stay awake. The movement was subtle but the Commander spotted it and the motion made her smile. _Looks like I’m not the only one that is bored out of her mind._

Liara was dozing off listening to the Elcor’s deep and smooth voice. Curiously, she glanced over to see what Shepard was doing on her datapad. Her eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw Shepard skimming through her own file. _Goddess, how can I be that forgetful and give her the datapad that I used to research her background._

Both Liara and Shepard’s inner monologues were broken by a Salarian Ambassador’s rapid voice. “This conversation is off topic! Time's wasting. We must refocus. Only 20 mins before the break.” Liara and Shepard sat up straight in their chairs to hide their desire for laughter.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and Shepard was happy to leave the mind-numbing room once the meeting was adjourned. She gathered up the datapads and escorted Liara back to the skycar.

 

**Galactic Embassy, Shepard’s vehicle**

They spent a few silent minutes viewing their omni-tool to see the agenda for the rest of the day.

“I guess you only had one meeting scheduled for today and the rest of the day is free,” the Commander said excitedly.

 _Goddess, she hasn’t brought up the file she saw on the datapad. Maybe she doesn’t know I saw her reading it.._ LIara ignored Shepard’s comment as she was too focused on that thought.

“Hey, Ambassador. So it looks like you have a free afternoon.” _Please say take me back to the Asari compound._ “What would you like to do?”

 _I am famished but I don’t know if I will survive driving in the skycar for additional time with Shepard. “_ Actually Commander, I am hungry, however, I do not know the local eateries. You can drop me off at the compound and I can find something to consume.”

_Find something to eat at the compound? There is a burger shop near here...hmmm hamburger and fries. Maybe if I go with her to lunch, I can investigate her further and get my favorite meal…_

“Ambassador, I know a local restaurant nearby that serves the best hamburger. We can eat there and celebrate an uneventful day.” Shepard suggested just as her stomach growled.

“... that is a great suggestion Shepard but what is a hamburger?” Liara looked at Shepard inquisitively.

Shepard's jaw dropped for the second time since she has met Liara. “It's ground cow and It’s the best damn meal ever! That's it, I'm taking you there...Get ready for your first hamburger!”

 

**Speed of Light Burger Palace a few dangerous turns and missed traffic lights later…**

“Ambassador, this is the best burger place on all of earth,” almost drooled Shepard as she walked into the restaurant with Liara.

“Commander, since I am not familiar with the human food, may I trouble you to order for me, please?” Shepard nodded her head in excitement as she was studying the menu behind the register.

Shepard informed the clerk of a few order numbers and food that Liara could not make out. Shepard punched in her omni-tool to pay.

Liara extended the credit chit out in an attempt to pay for their meal.

“No, no...it will be my treat for letting me borrow your datapad during the boring meeting. I found some interesting articles during the meeting,” Shepard said with a smirk on her face. Shepard added a subtle wink and went back to talking to the clerk.

 _This confirms it, she knows about her file. By the goddess, did she wink at me?_ Liara turned a deep purple and excused herself to the restroom as an escape from the awkward situation.  

Liara returned from the restroom and scanned the restaurant for the Commander. She noticed Shepard waving at her from an outside table.

As Liara got closer to the table, she saw that it was filled with food items that she has never seen before. She sat across from the smiling Commander.

“So Ambassador, since it’s your first time eating Earth’s finest meal, I decided to get one of everything on the menu for you to try. “This is a Galactic Triple Cheeseburger,” Shepard pointed at the massive round item in front of her. As Shepard continued to give Liara a tour of their buffet, Liara got lost in her thoughts again.

 _Goddess, this woman eats a lot...How does she stay fit?_ She must engage in physical training on a daily basis.

“So Ambassador, since you are the guest on my planet, go ahead and choose your first item?” Shepard said as she was scanning the array of food on the table.

“Commander, please call me Liara from now on...since we are how you say it...stuck together for a while.” Liara smiled at Shepard.

“Only if you call me Shepard,” Shepard stated at she quickly ate a french fry.

“..Shepard, where are the utensils for this meal?” Liara glanced around to search for a knife and fork.

Shepard looked at Liara like she was from another galaxy. “Liara, everything on this table can be eaten with your hands. There is no need for utensils. Besides, food tastes better if you eat it with your hands.

Shepard proceeded to place the massive cheeseburger in front of Liara.

Liara hesitantly took a bite and was shocked at how good Earth’s food was. “Goddess Shepard, this tastes amazing."

“I know, it’s the best damn burger place in all of Earth,” Shepard said proudly.

Shepard was watching Liara eat and noticed how pleasant it was to stare at her freckles. _I wouldn’t have thought the evil blue woman who spilled my coffee the first day would turn out to be this curious and kind of easy on the eyes._ Shepard was too stubborn to admit that Liara was more than easy on the eyes.

Liara felt Shepard’s eyes on her and looked at the Commander. “Shepard, is there something wrong."

“Um, no…” Shepard was trying to find an excuse in her head. “Well, you just have a bit of ketchup on your chin.” _Well done genius._ Shepard wanted to smack herself in the head for being so obvious.

Liara blushed slightly and thanked Shepard for the tip.

They lost track of the time as they spent the next few hours exchanging stories over burgers, fries, and a few milkshakes…


End file.
